EL FUEGO MÁS OSCURO Señores del inframundo
by Artemisa- diosa de la caza
Summary: Esta es mi primera historia, aunque no es mia es de Gena showalter, pero al igual espero que les guste y aqui se las dejo.
1. Chapter 1

hola, me presento hoy aquí con una historia que, pues no es mia, es una adaptación la autora original en Gena Showalter y pues soy nueva no, espero les guste y no olviden sus comentarios byee

* * *

CAPÍTULO 1

* Cada día, durante cientos de años, las diosas han visitado el infierno, y cada día Sasuke las había observado desde su estación, deseando calentar su sangre más que las llamas de la condenación que había más allá de su puesto. Él no debería haberla estudiado la primera vez y debería haber haberse guardado su abatida mirada todas esas veces. Él era un esclavo de los demonios, engendrado por el mal; ella era una diosa, creada en la luz. Él no podría tenerla, pensó él, cerrando los puños de sus manos. No importaba lo mucho que quizás lo desease de otra forma. Esta... obsesión era inútil y no le traía nada que no fuera desesperación. No necesitaba más desesperación. Y con todo, todavía la observó ese día cuando flotó a través de la estéril caverna, las yemas corales de sus dedos trazaron las dentadas piedras que separaban el subsuelo del Submundo. Los rizos rosados flotaban cayendo en su elegante espalda y enmarcaban un rostro tan perfecto, tan adorable, que la propia Karin (Afrodita) no se le podía comparar. Unos luminosos ojos se entrecerraron, un atractivo color en aquellas mejillas de liso alabastro.

 **—** **La pared está resquebrajada. —**

Dijo ella, su voz igual que una canción entre el silbido de una cercana llama. Sacudió la cabeza, posiblemente apenas se habría imaginado las palabras. En todos sus siglos juntos, ellos nunca habían hablado, nunca se desviaron de su rutina. Como Guardián del Infierno, él se aseguraba que la puerta permanecía cerrada hasta que fuera necesario introducir un espíritu en el interior. De esa manera, nada ni nadie escapaba, y si lo intentaban, él les impartía el castigo. Como la diosa de la Opresión, ella fortalecía la barrera psíquica con un solo toque. El silencio nunca había sido quebrado. La incertidumbre oscureció sus rasgos.

 **—** **¿No tienes nada que decir? Guardián**

Ella se alzó ante él un momento después, aunque nunca la vio moverse. La esencia de madreselva eclipsó de repente la peste de sulfuro y carne derritiéndose, y lo inhaló profundamente, cerrando los ojos en éxtasis. Oh, que se quedara justamente como estaba...

 **—** **Guardián —** apuntó ella.

 **—** **Diosa. —**

Él obligó a sus párpados abrirse gradualmente, revelando lentamente el brillo de su belleza. Así de cerca, ella no era tan perfecta como pensaba. Era mejor. Unas tenues pecas punteaban su dulcemente inclinada nariz, y los hoyuelos aparecieron con la curva de su media sonrisa.

 ** _Exquisita. ¿Qué pensaría de él? —_** se preguntó.

Probablemente lo creía un monstruo, horrible y deforme. Pero si lo hacía, no lo mostró. Sólo la curiosidad descansaba en aquellos luminosos ojos. Por el muro, sospechó, no por él. Incluso cuando había sido humano, las mujeres no habían querido tener nada que ver con él. Algunas veces se había preguntado si habría sido corrompido al nacer.

 **—** **Esas brechas no estaban ayer ahí**. —dijo ella **—. ¿Qué ha causado tal daño?**

— **Una horda de Señores Demonio se alzan diariamente desde el agujero y luchan para romperlo. Se han cansado de estar confinados allí y buscan a humanos vivos a los que atormentar.**

 **—** **¿Tienes sus nombres?**

Él asintió. **—Violencia, Muerte, Mentiras, Duda, Miseria. ¿Continúo?**

 **—** **No. —** Dijo ella suavemente **—. Entiendo. Lo peor de lo peor.**

 **—** **Sí. Golpean y arañan desde el otro lado, desesperados por alcanzar el reino morta** l.

 **—** **Bueno, los detendremos.**

—Una orden, envuelta en un ronco ruego. En ese momento, él hubiese entregado hasta el último vestigio de su humanidad para hacer lo que ella deseaba. Cualquier cosa para devolverle el diario regalo de su presencia. Cualquier cosa para mantenerla justo donde estaba, prolongando la dulzura de su esencia.

 **—** **Tengo prohibido abandonar mi puesto, al igual que se me prohíbe abrir las puertas por cualquier razón que no sea permitir que entre alguno de los condenados. Temo no poder aceptar vuestra petición.**

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro. **— ¿Siempre haces cuanto te dicen?**

 **—** **Siempre**.

Una vez había luchado con los invisibles lazos que lo ataban. Una vez, pero nomás. Luchar sería invitar al dolor y al sufrimiento—no para él, sino para otros Inocentes humanos quienes al igual que su madre, su padre y sus hermanos habían sido traídos aquí y torturados frente a él. Los gritos... oh, los gritos. Habiéndose situado una vez sobre el dolor y el sufrimiento, no le habría importado. Se habría reído y habría luchado con más fuerza. Pero Danzo (Lucifer), hermano de Orochimaru (Hades) y príncipe de los Demonios, sabía exactamente como golpear para obtener los resultados deseados.

 **—** **Yo espero una diferencia. Eres un guerrero, tan fuerte y seguro.**

Sí, era un guerrero. También era un esclavo.

 **—** **Lo siento.**

 **—** **Te pagaré por ayudarme** , —insistió la diosa— **Dime tu precio. Lo que desees será tuyo.**

* * *

Bien eso es todo por hoy, espero les alla gustado y no olviden sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

hola! volvi y aqui esta otro cap, espero les guste.

*Cualquier cosa que desees será tuya, había dicho ella. ** _Si tan solo,_** pensó Sasuke. ** _Pudiera pedirle una simple prueba de sus labios._** Pero él no arriesgaría al sufrimiento de los inocentes. **_— ¿Por qué te preocupas por ellos?_** —Simplemente para saciar su anhelo por la adorable diosa. La pregunta que viajaba a la deriva por su mente le tenía apretando los dientes. Él se preocupaba porque sin bondad, allí sólo habría el mal. Y él había visto demasiado mal.

 **—** **Lo siento, diosa. Como dije, no puedo ayudaros.**

Sus delicados hombros se encogieron con desilusión.

 **—** **¿Pero... por qué? Tú quieres mantener tanto como yo a los demonios dentro del infie** rno.

Sasuke no quería contarle sus razones para rechazarla, después de todos estos siglos todavía se avergonzaba. Sin embargo, debería decírselo. Quizás entonces ella volvería a lo de antes y fingiría que no existía. De este modo, su deseo por ella crecía, intensificándose, su cuerpo endureciéndose. **_Acéptalo. Ella no es para ti_**

 **—** **Yo vendí mi alma.** —Dijo él.

Había sido uno de los primeros humanos encaminar por la tierra. Había estado satisfecho con su parte y embelesado por su compañera, incluso aunque ella había sido elegida por su familia y en cambio no lo había deseado. Ella se había puesto enferma y él se había desesperado. Había gritado a los dioses que lo ayudaran, pero le habían ignorado. Entonces Danzo (Lucifer) había aparecido ante él. Para salvarla y ganar finalmente su corazón, Sasuke se había entregado voluntariamente al príncipe oscuro—y se encontró a si mismo transformado de hombre a bestia. Cuernos que salían desde la cima de su cabeza, y sus manos se habían convertido en garras. Pelaje carmín oscuro cubría toda su piel y piernas, mientras unos cascos reemplazaban sus pies. En segundos, se había transformado en más animal que humano. Su esposa se había curado, por su contrato con Danzo (Lucifer), pero ella no se había ablandado hacia él. No, le había dejado por otro hombre. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, las garras hundiéndose profundamente en sus palmas mientras se centraba en la diosa.

 **—** **Aunque lo desee de otra forma, mis acciones ya no están bajo mi mando.**

La diosa lo estudió, su cabeza inclinándose hacia un lado. Él se movió incómodo, tal escrutinio lo acobardada dada su enfermiza apariencia. Para su sorpresa, el asco no oscureció su encantadora mirada fija cuando dijo.

 **—** **Veré lo que puedo hacer.**

 ** _En los Corredores del Infierno._**

 **—** **Danzo (Lucifer), óyeme bien. Exijo hablar contigo. Te aparecerás ante mí. En este día, en esta habitación. Solo. Yo me quedaré aquí. Soy Sakura, diosa de la Opresión** , sabía que debía precisar sus deseos o el príncipe demonio los "interpretaría" siempre como lo deseara.

Simplemente estaba exigiendo una audiencia, él podría llevarla a su cama, atar sus brazos y piernas, sacarle la ropa, con una legión a su alrededor. Pasaron varios minutos sin que hubiera respuesta a sus peticiones. Pero entonces, había sabido que no lo serían. Él disfrutaba haciéndola esperar. Lo hacía sentir poderoso. Empleó ese tiempo en echar un vistazo a los alrededores. Más que piedra y mortero, las paredes del palacio de Danzo (Lucifer) consistían en llamas. Crujiendo en oro anaranjado. Mortales. Ella odiaba todo sobre aquel palacio. Plumas de humo negro flotaban desde los resplandores, curvándose alrededor de sus dedos de manera dañina. Tan mal que quería mover la mano delante de su nariz, pero no lo hizo. No podía mostrar debilidad—incluso con tan pequeña acción. Si se atrevía a hacerlo, sabía que se encontraría a sí misma ahogándose en los nocivos vapores.

Danzo (Lucifer) no amaba nada más que explotar las debilidades. Sakura había aprendido muy bien esa lección. La primera vez que lo había visitado, se había terminado enterando de que había sido designada tanto por Orochimaru (Hades) como por Danzo (Lucifer) como su guardián. Como alguien que encarnaba la esencia de la subyugación y conquista, no había nadie mejor para asegurarse que los demonios y muertos se quedaran permanentemente allí. O así habían pensado los dioses, lo cual era por qué la habían elegido para esa tarea. Ella no estaba de acuerdo, pero negarse a ellos los habría invitado a castigarla. Demasiadas veces desde que había aceptado, sin embargo, pensaba que el castigo quizás hubiese sido lo mejor. Pasaba sus días durmiendo en una cueva cercana—no un verdadero sueño sino una vigilia, los ojos de su mente iban a la deriva sobre los diferentes campos de los demonios.

Pasaba sus noches supervisando los muros. Tan frecuentemente, que había tenido que volver al palacio y reportar la infracción. ¿Cómo podía no haberse dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo esta vez? ¿Había bloqueado Danzo (Lucifer) sus visiones? Si era así, ¿Qué esperaba ganar? Ella nunca se había sentido más indefensa. No, no era verdad. Durante su primera visita, Danzo había sentido su agitación—y desde entonces no había dejado escapar cada oportunidad de nutrirla. Un toque de fuego aquí, una dañina tentación allí. Ella se había marchitado bajo sus atenciones. Eso había disgustado a los dioses. La habrían invitado a su casa, estaba segura, si no la hubiesen vinculado ya al muro, un acto para ayudarla con sus deberes, no para hacérselos más difíciles. Pero ni siquiera los dioses sabían cuán profundo se volvería esa obligación. Bastante más que simplemente sentir cuando el muro necesitaba ser reforzado, ella se había dado cuenta de que esa era su razón de vivir. Su sangre cantaba ahora con esa esencia. La primera vez que uno de los demonios la había arañado, ella había sentido el aguijón y había jadeado, sobre saltándose. Ahora ya no había más sobresaltos, aunque todavía sintiera cada contacto. Cuando el infierno la lamía, ella sentía su quemadura. Puedes hacerlo.

El resultado de esta reunión es más importante que cualquiera que hayas tenido antes. Tú puedes. ¿Le importaría al guardián lo mucho que se arriesgaba por él? Desde fuera del palacio podía oír la enloquecida risa de los demonios, los gemidos del torturado y el chisporroteo de carne desprendiéndose del hueso. Y el olor... era tan infernal como él mismo. Era difícil, permanecer estoica entre tal vileza. Especialmente ahora. Las pocas semanas pasadas, a su cuerpo le había sido drenada la fuerza, poco a poco, el dolor disparándose a través de ella. Ahora, al menos, sabía por qué. Vinculada como estaba a este oscuro Inframundo, que agrietaba el muro externo la estaba matando, literalmente. El sonido de los pasos hizo eco de repente y las llamas se separaron varios pies ante ella. Finalmente. Apareció Danzo, tan despreocupado como un día de verano.

 **—** **He estado esperando tu regreso.**

Dijo con la más seductora de las voces. Incluso sonrió abiertamente, su expresión la más pura maldad

 **—** **. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, querida mía?**


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa

aquí voy con otra capitulo mas, creo que habra maraton, bueno aun no se pero espero que si.

 **CAPITULO 3**

*Sakura no se permitió encogerse. Danzo era alto, igual de musculoso que un guerrero y sensualmente atractivo a pesar del oscuro infierno que se desataba en sus ojos. Pero él no era comparable a la bestia que guardaba sus dominios. La bestia cuyo rostro era demasiado afilado para ser considerado otra cosa que salvaje. La bestia cuyo cuerpo era mitad hombre, mitad monstruo debería haberla repugnado pero no lo hacía. En cambio, sus cautelosos ojos marrones la cautivaban, su naturaleza protectora la intrigaba. Puede que nunca hubiera estado interesada en el guardián, quizás había asumido que él era igual que todas las otras odiosas criaturas de allí, pero entonces él le había salvado la vida. Tristemente, incluso las diosas inmortales podían ser asesinadas—un prospecto que nunca había sido tan claro como que las puertas externas se abrían para dar la bienvenida a un espíritu y un seguidor quedaba libre. Eso debería haberla asustado, debería haberla inclinado, pero probablemente sentir su miedo y reaccionar, corriendo directamente hacia ella, hambriento de su carne. Ella estaba congelada, pero aún él no la había alcanzado.

El guardián, ¿Cuál era su nombre?, había intervenido, destruyendo al demonio con una de sus garras envenenadas. Él no había hablado con ella después, y ella tampoco le había hablado, creyó que él era igual que todas las otras criaturas en este sacudido pero todavía inquebrantable Inframundo. Ella había empezado a estudiarlo, sin embargo. Cada vez, se sentía más fascinada por su complejidad. Él era un destructor, y con todo la había salvado. Él no tenía nada, y a pesar de ello no había pedido nada a cambio. ¿Le estaba devolviendo el favor? Algunas veces cuando levantaba la vista hacia ella, juraría que veía cálidas llamas blancas que nada tenían que ver con el daño.

Danzo la contempló en silencio mientras se sentaba a la cima de su trono de remolinantes almas fantasmales. Un enjoyado cáliz se materializó, ya en su mano y él le dio un sorbo. Una gota carmesí se deslizó por la esquina de su boca y salpicó sobre su impoluta camisa blanca. La repulsión la sobrecogía, pero mantuvo su expresión neutra.

 **—** **Estás disgustada conmigo pero no lo muestras,**

Dijo él con otra de esas encantadoras sonrisas

 **—** **¿Dónde está el ratoncito que solía visitarnos? ¿El que temblaba y elegía cuidadosamente cada una de sus palabras? Me gusta ella.**

Sakura alzó la barbilla. Podía llamarla de todas las formas que deseara, pero ella no iba a responder.

 **—** **Tus muros están siendo comprometidos, y una horda de demonios lucha por escapar.**

El príncipe perdió rápidamente su sonrisa.

 **—** **Mientes. No se atreverían. Su agitación era inestable. Sin sus legiones, él no tendría el mando.**

 **—** **Tienes razón. Tus bandidos o ladrones, secuestradores y asesinos no se atreverían a desobedecer a su soberano.**

Sus ojos se entre cerraron en muestra de enfado. Entonces se encogió casualmente de hombros contrarrestando la furiosa mirada.

 **—** **Así que están comprometidos. ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

Él siempre haciendo difíciles las cosas.

 **—** **El guardián. Puede ayudarme a detener a los únicos responsables.**

Danzo bufó. **—No. Le quiero donde está. Mi último guardián cayó víctima de un mentiroso demonio y casi permitió que escapara una legión. Sasuke es impermeable a sus artimañas**.

Ella apenas se contuvo de pasarse la lengua sobre los dientes. ¿A qué jugaba él? Necesitaba que los muros se repararan tanto como ella; Su respuesta apestaba. Bueno, no tanto, musitó ella. Al contrario que ella, él no moriría si los muros se derrumbaban.

 **—** **Yo soy tu soberana,** —dijo ella—. **Tú...**

 **—** **Tú no eres mi soberana. —**

Gruñó él en otra explosión de rabia. Respiró profundamente y exhaló, y se calmó.

—Tú eres mí... observadora. Vigilas, adviertes y proteges, pero no mandas. Porque eres demasiado débil

Él no lo dijo. Pero entonces, no tenía que hacerlo. Ambos sabían que era verdad. Muy bien. Probaría un camino diferente.

 **—** **¿Hacemos un pacto?** —preguntó ella.

Él asintió, como si simplemente estuviera esperando por la pregunta.

 **—** **Hagámoslo.**

 ** _Las Puertas del Infierno_**

 **—** **No entiendo, —**

Dijo Sasuke, negándose a dejar su puerto. Incluso cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, una acción que le recordaba de sus días como humano, cuando había sido más que un guardia, más que un monstruo

 **—** **Danzo nunca habría consentido en liberarme.**

 **—** **Te lo prometo, él estuvo de acuerdo. Eres libre.**

La diosa echó un vistazo a las sandalias en sus pies, sin decir más. ¿Ocultaba algo? ¿Planeaba engañarlo, por alguna razón? Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había hecho tratos con una mujer, que no estaba seguro de cómo juzgar sus acciones. Ella estaba más pálida de lo normal, advirtió él, el atractivo brillo de sus mejillas se habían ido, al igual que sus pecas. Sus rizos rosados cayendo sobre sus hombros y brazos, y podía ver el hollín a través de los hilos finos del vestido. Sus manos ansiaban extenderse, para tamizar aquellos mechones con sus dedos. ¿Le gritaría si hacía algo así? Hoy ella vestía un traje violeta y haciendo juego en su cuello—un collar que exhibía una amatista en forma de lágrima tan grande como su puño y tan brillante como el hielo que no había visto en cientos de años. Ella nunca había llevado ante tal cosa; generalmente se vestía de blanco, un ángel entre demonios, sin adornos.

 **—** **¿Cómo? —** insistió él—. **¿Por qué?**

 **—** **¿Acaso importa?** —

Su mirada se alzó, enterrándose en él con la precisión de una lanza y cortándolo igual de profundo.

— **A mí sí**. —Ella dio un fuerte pisotón.

 **—** **Para salvar los muros, te necesito. Esperemos que eso sea suficiente por ahora.**

Sus dedos lo llamaron

 **—** **Vamos. Puedo enseñarte el daño que han estado haciendo.**

La diosa no esperó a que respondiera. Dio la vuelta y se alejó de él y caminó a la esquina más alejada de la pared. No, no caminó. Ella se deslizó, un sueño de estrellas fugaces brillando al crepúsculo. Sasuke vaciló sólo un momento antes de seguirla, respirando profundamente en su olor a madreselva a lo largo del camino.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

* Para sorpresa de Sasuke, nadie saltó desde las sombras cuando caminaba; nadie le esperaba para castigarle por atreverse a dejar su puesto. ¿Era realmente libre? ¿Se atrevería a tener esperanza? La diosa no lo miró cuando la alcanzó, pero deslizó la punta de un dedo a lo largo de un delgado surco, abierto en la mitad de la piedra. Un surco que se bifurcaba en diminutas estrías, igual que tenues ríos fluyendo hasta el océano.

 **—** **Es pequeño, lo sé, pero creció desde que lo vi ayer. Si los demonios continúan su abuso, seguirá creciendo hasta que las hendiduras en la roca se dividan completamente en dos, permitiendo que entren en legiones al reino humano.**

 **—** **Con un simple demonio liberado sobre el confiado mundo, —** refunfuñó él— **, reinarían la muerte y la destrucción.**

Se le castigase o no, le ayudaría, decidió Sasuke. No podía permitir que sucediera tal cosa. La inocencia nunca debería tomarse de esa manera. Era demasiado preciosa.

 **—** **¿Qué tengo que hacer?**

Ella le dio un ahogado jadeo.

 **—** **¿Me ayudarás? ¿Incluso sabiendo que ya no estás atado al príncipe?**

 **—** **Sí. —**

Si ella decía la verdad y él era libre, no tenía lugar a donde ir. Habían pasado demasiados siglos, su casa ya no existía. Su familia estaba muerta. Además, él quizás ansiara la libertad que la diosa prometía pero temía confiar en ella. Ella quizás no fuese maliciosa, pero Danzo ciertamente sí lo era. Con el príncipe, siempre había una trampa. Ser libre hoy no significaba necesariamente estar libre mañana. No, él no se atrevía a esperar.

 **—** **Gracias. Yo no esperaba—yo… ¿Por qué vendiste tu alma? —preguntó suavemente, trazando nuevamente la grieta.**

Hubo un latido de silencio. **— ¿Qué me harás hacer? —**

Repitió él, buscando esa respuesta. Él no deseaba admitir la razón de su locura y subyacente humillación. Su brazo cayó a un lado, y su expresión se suavizó.

— **Soy Sakura —**

Dijo ella, como pensando que él le había preguntado por su nombre más que por sus instrucciones. Sakura. Como le gustaba la manera en que las sílabas giraban a través de su mente, lisas como la seda ** _—dioses, ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que había tocado un material tan fino?—y dulce como el vino. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que hubiese saboreado tal bebida?_**

 **—** **Soy Sasuke. —**

Una vez, había tenido un nombre diferente. Una vez que llegó allí, sin embargo, Danzo lo había nombrado Sasuke. Guardián de los Malditos, era la traducción, lo cual era lo que era y lo que siempre sería. En algunas leyendas, un demonio se había burlado una vez de él, catalogándolo como un centauro de tres cabezas. Otros, como un vicioso perro. Nada comparado con lo que era él, así que dejó de hacer caso de las historias.

 **—** **Estoy a tus órdenes —** dijo él, añadiendo **—, Sakura.**

Saboreándolo incluso mejor en su lengua. Con la respiración contenida en la garganta, él escuchó su vacilación.

 **—** **Pronuncias mi nombre como una plegaria. —**

En su voz había asombro. ¿Lo había hecho?

 **—** **Lo siento.**

 **—** **No lo hagas. —**

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de forma preciosa. Entonces ella enlazó sus manos y trajo la conversación de vuelta a lo que debería ser su primera preocupación

 **—** **. Primero debemos parchar esas grietas.**

Él asintió pero dijo. **—Temo que los muros ya estén comprometidos. Parcharlos simplemente los fortalecerá por un tiempo.** **_—Pero quizás no prevengan una eventual caída,_** se guardó de añadir él.

 **—** **Sí. Conociendo a los demonios como lo hago, ellos volverán e infligirán más daño. —**

Ella se volvió una vez más a él. Una vez más su mirada se levantó hacia él, pequeños puntos de temor girando donde solo debería haber satisfacción. Un crimen.

 **—** **Sasuke —**

Empezó ella, solo para cerrar sus exuberantes labios. Eso hizo que su corazón patinara a una abrupta parada. Era absolutamente tan encantadora, su gentileza y calidez la ponía a un lado de todo lo que representaba. Él quería apartar la cabeza, esconder su fealdad de ella.

— **¿Sí?**

 **—** **No debería pedirte esto a ti, pero no sé qué más hacer.**

 **—** **Pídeme lo que desees. —**

Él se encargaría de que se hiciera, sin importar las consecuencias

 **—** **. Será un placer ayudarte**.

 **—** **Ruego que recuerdes esas palabras. Ya que después de que reparemos el muro, debemos entrar en el infierno—y cazar a los demonios que lo destruirían.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

*Sasuke trabajó durante horas reparando el muro, agradecido con Sakura que todo el tiempo permanecía detrás. Los demonios eran peligrosos, dijo él. A los demonios les gustaban sus presas vivas y frescas, dijo él. Lo que no dijo fue que ella era frágil, rompible. No, él no necesitaba decirlo; Ella leía los pensamientos en el creciente calor de sus ojos. Por todo esto, ella se negaba a permitir que fuese solo. Ella no había cambiado algo que seguramente solo obtendría la ira de los dioses, solo para enviarle a una misión en la que él no podía esperar ganar sin ella. Mientras los demonios no estaban a su mando, ella podría obligarlos a doblegarse a ella. Esperaba. Además, quizás fuera frágil y rompible en apariencia, pero poseía un corazón de hierro. Algo que ella había probado finalmente antes con Danzo.

De niña, había sido una fuerza indomable. Un torbellino que pisoteaba cualquier cosa y todo en su camino. No había sido intencional. Simplemente seguía las tranquilas inclinaciones del interior de su cabeza. Dominación. Maestría. Cuando se había dado cuenta de que había superado con mucho la fuerza mental de su madre, volviendo a la brillante diosa en una cáscara sin vida, se había retirado dentro de sí misma, temiendo a quien y lo que era. Temiendo lo que podía hacer, aunque fuera de manera involuntaria. Tristemente, con aquellos temores vinieron otros, como si hubiese abierto una entrada en su mente y había colocado una alfombra de bienvenida en la puerta. Miedo de la gente, lugares, emociones. Durante siglos había actuado como el ratón que la llamaba Danzo. Debajo de los miedos, sin embargo, ella era todavía la diosa que había nacido para ser: Opresión.

Ella triunfaría. No se encogería. Por favor, no dejes que me encoja, No más. Hacía sólo unos momentos, Sasuke había abierto de mala gana las piedras que bloqueaban la caverna de un hoyo del que salían unas pequeñas llamas y brazos que se extendían al instante. Él había entrado primero, haciéndolos retroceder a ambos. Para su sorpresa, ellos habían obedecido al instante en que ella atravesó. Parte de ella quería creer que lo habían hecho por que la habían temido. La otra parte de ella sabía que temían a Sasuke.

— ¿Lista, diosa? —

Él se ancló a sí mismo sobre un borde del muro. Estaba a la izquierda de la puerta, ella a la derecha

—. ¿Lista? —

Insistió él, estirándose hacia ella. ¿Para protegerla? ¿Ayudarla? Ellos estaban colgando sobre una enorme roca, después de todo, un ardiente agujero los esperaba para recibirlos si llegaban a caerse.

—Sí.

Finalmente conoceré su toque. Seguro no será tan divino como espera mi cuerpo. Nada podría serlo. Pero justo antes del contacto, él bajó el brazo y avanzó poco a poco, alejándose de ella. Ella suspiró desilusionada y aferró su apretón a la pared, equilibrando sus pies en la delgada repisa lo mejor que podía.

—Por aquí. —

Indicó él hacia la grieta con una inclinación de su barbilla.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y Sasuke? Gracias. Por todo.

Por lo general ella se trasladaba al palacio de Danzo sin abrir la puerta, con bastante miedo de caerse en ese agujero que ardía sin llama y explorar la baldía tierra que esperaba abajo. Hoy no. Ella no podía.

—De nada. —

Él empujó las piedras volviendo a unirlas. Ella movió la mano sobre ella, dejando allí rastros de su poder. Ya que no había un guardián estacionado al frente, la fortificación extra era necesaria—a pesar del hecho que posiblemente la debilitara. Cuando fragmentos de su poder se adhirieron a las piedras, procuró ser cuidadosa para mantener la distancia de ellas. Supuestamente Sasuke era el único que podía tocar la puerta sin consecuencias. Bueno, además de Orochimaru y Danzo.

Para alguien más las piedras amontonarían sobre ellos con indescriptible dolor y horror. Nunca se había atrevido a comprobar esa suposición. Se le ocurrió algo, e inclinó la cabeza, estudiando a su compañero. Sin Sasuke en la puerta, ¿Quién abriría las piedras para dejar entrar a las almas condenadas? Quizás Danzo había designado ya a otro guarda. ¿Quizás? Ella se rio entre dientes sin humor. Lo tenía. No podía dejar las puertas indefensas. El conocimiento de que Guardián Sasuke ya no sería el hombre al que vería cada día… la entristeció. Pero cuando las paredes estuvieran a salvo, Sasuke podría irse pero ella debería permanecer allí. No pienses en eso ahora. Echó una mirada a su alrededor. El aire era mucho más caliente aquí, advirtió ella, sofocada. Tan caliente, de hecho, que el sudor impregnó su piel, goteando bajando por sus sientes, entre sus pechos. Y cuando Sasuke se movió sobre ella para colocarse a la cabeza, aumentando la distancia entre ellos, ella ya no notó el olor decadente del poderoso varón; Ya solo olía el acre olor de la decadencia. Los gritos y las maldiciones asaltaron sus oídos. Algo ardiente le rozó la parte de atrás del cuello, y ella gritó. Sasuke saltó inmediatamente, gruñendo y golpeando con su garra. Pero la llama retrocedió y ella juraría que la oyó reírse. No, no estaban intimidados por ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke.

—Sí. —dijo ella, pero dioses, ¿en qué se había puesto ella misma?


	6. Chapter 6

**—** **Quizás los muros no estaban tan dañados como yo temía.**

Le dijo Sakura a Sasuke. Manteniendo un firme agarre, ella usaba las grietas de la piedra para orillarse, incluso siendo consciente del vacío aparentemente interminable que la esperaba si perdía el equilibrio.

 **—** **Como una diosa puede esperar, al menos.**

 **—** **Sí, una diosa puede esperar.**

Sasuke mantenía un constante paso frente a ella, permaneciendo tan cerca como le era posible cada pulgada del camino sin tocarla realmente. Ella anhelaba deslizarse otra vez contra él, bebiendo en su fuerza, más allá de ella si tan solo por un momento, pero no lo hizo, temía demasiado asustarle. Y ni siquiera cuando una roca se desprendió de la pequeña repisa en la que había colocado el pie hizo que se ablandara. Tristemente, ni él tampoco.

 **—** **No muestres miedo a las llamas**. —le dijo él **—. Se alimentan de él, intentan aumentarlo.**

 **—** **¿Están vivos?**

 **—** **Algunos.**

 **—** **Queridos dioses. ¿Cómo no lo había sabido? No suponía que necesitáramos subir. Pensé que destellaríamos a donde quiera que tuviésemos que ir.**

Vaya una estúpida.

 **—** **¿Destello?**

 **—** **Sí. La habilidad de moverse de una localización a otra con un solo pensamiento.**

 **—** **Sería difícil destellar a lo largo de esta pared. Podrías terminar en un punto donde no haya una repisa. Cuando acabemos allí, ¿Puedes destellarnos al fondo del hoyo? Una vez que estemos allí, podemos buscar a los demonios a pie.**

— **No**. —dijo ella con un suspiro

—. **Me gustaría, pero no. Nunca he utilizado esa ruta. No sabría donde detenerme, y muy bien podría hacer que nos materializáramos bajo tierra.**

Él no mostró ninguna desilusión.

— **Con todo, es un útil poder el que posees. Te envidio**.

Pobre hombre. Él había estado atado a las puertas del infierno muchos más años de los que podía contar.

— **Si pudieras destellar a algún lugar en el mundo, ¿A dónde irías?**

Una vez que destruyeran a los demonios que intentaban escapar, quizás lo llevase allí.

Él gruñó. **—No deseo mentirte, diosa, así que no responderé a tu pregunta.**

La curiosidad la bombardeó. ¿Por qué no contestaría a tal pregunta? A menos… ¿La respuesta le avergonzaba? Si era así, ¿por qué? Ella quería saberlos con desesperación, pero dejó pasar el asunto. Por ahora. Cuando alcanzaron el lado más lejano de la pared, de algún modo se posicionó a si mismo detrás de ella. De todos modos no la tocó, aunque ella sintió su calor presionando su espalda, manteniéndola firme. No era un calor que molestara, incluido el horno sin llamas que era el infierno. El suyo era… embriagador.

— **Siento decir que es peor de lo que pensé que sería.** —

Su respiración resbaló sobre ella.

 **—** **¿El… qué?** —preguntó ella, horrorizada.

¿Estar cerca de ella era peor de lo que había pensado?

— **El muro. ¿Qué sino?**

Gracias a los dioses, pensó ella soltando el aliento. Mujer estúpida. Su vida dependía de ese muro. No debería importarle si un hombre la encontraba atractiva. O no. Ella se obligó a mirar hacia delante, su mente centrada en su trabajo, no en el intrigante hombre tras ella. Al menos un poco. Las señales de enormes arañazos abundaban. Y lo que en el otro lado habían parecido ser delgados surcos aquí eran masivo cráteres. La esperanza la abandonó.

— **Están más decididos de lo que pensaba. —**

Dijo ella, con voz ligeramente temblorosa. Sasuke ajustó su apretón, su brazo sobre su hombro. Un temblor rastrilló por ella. Si estuviera de puntillas, sentiría su piel contra su chimation1. Aunque habían pasado cientos de años desde que había tenido a un hombre, recordaba la comodidad que podía ofrecer un simple contacto.

 **—** **No te preocupes. No permitiré que te lastimen.**

— **Y yo no permitiré que te lastimen a ti**. —juró ella.

Riéndose entre dientes, él se cerró sobre su cintura. Ella jadeó. Por fin. Era asombroso y maravilloso… salvaje e intenso. Pero no había comodidad en esto, como ella había esperado. No, en cambio experimentó una excitación candente y abrasadora.

— ¿ **Sasuke?**

— **Tiempo para caer, diosa.** —dijo él, y entonces soltó las rocas, llevándola con él sobre el borde.

 _1 medallón_


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

* Parecía que caían para siempre. Sasuke mantuvo un agarre de hierro sobre la temblorosa Sakura, su pelo revoloteando alrededor de ellos como furiosos lazos de seda. Ella había gritado, algo que había esperado, pero había envuelto sus piernas alrededor de él, algo que él no había hecho. Esta era la primera prueba del cielo.

 **—** **Te tengo** —le dijo.

Su cuerpo pegado perfectamente contra el suyo, blanda donde él era duro, suave, donde él era calloso.

 **—** **¿Cuándo acabará? —**

Susurró ella, pero todavía notó las corrientes subterráneas de miedo en su voz. Ellos no giraban, simplemente caían, pero él sabía que la sensación podía ser horrorosa. Especialmente, reflexionó él, para alguien que solía desvanecerse de un lugar a otro.

 **—** **Pronto.**

Él había caído antes así una única vez, cuando Danzo lo llevó al palacio para explicarle sus deberes. Pero él nunca lo había olvidado. Igual que antes, las llamas se encendieron a su alrededor, pinchazos de oro en la estremecedora oscuridad. Excepto que antes, esas llamas habían chasqueado igual que lenguas de serpiente, lamiéndole. Que no lo hicieran ahora… ¿Lo temían a él? ¿O a la diosa? Ella era más que todo lo que Sasuke se había imaginado. Más valerosa. Más decidida. Cada minuto que pasaba con ella, su deseo se intensificaba.

Ella era el amanecer en la desolación de su vida. Ella era refrescante hielo en humeante calor. Ella no es para ti. Feo como era, ella huiría rápido y lejos si descubría cuantas fantasías había empezado a tejer su mente sobre ellos. Él, tendiéndola en el suelo, desnudándola, su lengua danzando sobre cada deliciosa pulgada suya. Ella, gimiendo de placer cuando él saboreara su centro. Lanzando un grito de abandono cuando él la llenara con su eje.

 **—** **¿Qué está mal?** —

Preguntó ella, su pánico todavía creciendo evidente.

 **—** **Nada va mal.** —Mintió él— **Solo iremos un poco más lejos y llegaremos**. **El aterrizaje te golpeará, pero yo absorberé la mayoría del impacto.**

El movió una de sus manos alzándola y colocándola en la base de su cuello. Ofreciéndole consuelo, se dijo a sí mismo. Había intentado no tocarla, había luchado con ello, pero no había otra manera de protegerla en el interior del agujero. ¿Cuál era el daño en arreglárselas con una sola mano?

— **Pero tú lo reforzarás.**

 ** _Más de lo que ella se daba cuenta,_** pensó él con sequedad. **_Debo dejar de desearla._** Su piel era suave, tan suave, y él sintió pequeños golpecitos elevándose bajo su palma mientras la masajeaba suavemente. Para su placer, sus músculos se relajaron bajo sus atenciones.

 **—** **Dime que va mal.** —dijo ella—. **Me estás ocultando algo, algo me lo dice. Sé que este agujero está hecho para las almas, no para los cuerpos que respiran hechos de carne y sangre. ¿Vamos a…?**

 **—** **No. Lo juro. Viviremos.** —La conversación parecía calmarla, así que dijo— **. Háblame de ti. De tu niñez.**

 **—** **Yo… de acuerdo. Pero no hay mucho que contar. No se me permitía dejar mi hogar de niña. Por el bien mayor.**

Añadió ella, como si la línea la hubiese alimentado antes tantas veces. El la abrazó acercándola, comprendiéndola. A causa de su naturaleza, ella había sido tan paria como lo había sido él.

 **—** **Diosa, yo… —**

El aire se estaba espesando a su alrededor, las llamas rociaban lo que parecían ser lágrimas fundidas. El reconoció los signos; el fin estaba cerca.

 **—** **Deja caer tus piernas de mí, pero no dejes que toquen el suelo.**

 **—** **De acuer…**

 **—** **¡Ahora!**

¡Boom! Ellos impactaron con el suelo y Sasuke plantó los pies mientras el impacto vibraba a través de él. Intento permanecer derecho para sostener a la diosa fuera del suelo, pero sus rodillas pronto vencieron y se cayó hacia atrás. Sakura permaneció en sus brazos, aunque ella había desenredado sus piernas como le había pedido, entonces su espalda recibió lo peor de la caída, arrancando el aliento de sus pulmones. Él se quedó tendido allí durante un momento, jadeando. Ellos estaban bien y realmente en el interior del infierno. Ahora, allí no había retorno.

Hey que tal volví después de un tiempito ajajay.

Bueno aquí les dejo


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

 **—** **¿Sasuke? ¿Estás bien?**

La ahogada oscuridad del hoyo de alguna manera había dado paso a la brillante luz, fuego iluminando cada dirección. Sakura se cernió sobre él, igual que el sol que algunas veces vislumbraba en sus sueños, brillante y glorioso.

 **—** **Estoy… bien.**

 **—** **No, no lo estás. Respiras con dificultad. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?**

Él estaba sorprendido de advertir que ella no trepaba sobre él, ahora que estaban a salvo. Bueno, tan a salvo como podía estar una persona dentro del infierno.

 **—** **Cuéntame más acerca de ti. Mientras recupero la respiración.**

 **—** **Sí, sí, por supuesto. —**

Cuando habló, sus delicadas manos revoloteando sobre sus cejas, mandíbula, hombros. ¿Buscando heridas? ¿Ofreciendo consuelo?

 **—** **. ¿Qué debería contarte?**

 **—** **Cualquier cosa. —**

Él se estaba poniendo más fuerte por momento, pero él no lo admitió. Al contrario, disfrutaba de la sensación de su contacto

 **—** **. Todo. Quiero saberlo todo de ti. Cierto.**

 **—** **De acuerdo. Yo… dioses, es difícil. Supongo que empezaré por el principio. Mi madre es la diosa de la Felicidad. Extraño, lo sé, que tal mujer pueda dar a luz a alguien como yo**.

— **¿Por qué raro? —**

¿Cuándo mirar a Sakura, oír su voz, respirar su aroma, le daba más alegría de la que había conocido jamás?

 **—** **A causa de lo que soy.** —dijo ella, claramente avergonzada— **. A causa del daño que puedo causar**.

 **—** **Yo no he conocido nada excepto** ** _—placer, hambre, desesperación—_** , **bondad en tus mano** s.

Sus tribulaciones cesaron y podía sentir su mirada contemplándole.

 **—** **¿De veras?**

 **—** **Sí, de veras.** —

No dejes de tocarme. Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que disfrutara siquiera del contacto más débil. Esto era el Nirvana, el paraíso y un sueño dentro de un encantador paquete.

 **—** **Mi cabeza. —**

Se encontró a sí mismo diciéndole en un gemido.

 **—** **Pobre pequeño. —**

Arrulló ella, masajeando sus sienes. Él casi sonrió. Ahora no era momento para eso. Estaban en el interior del Infierno, completamente expuestos, posibles objetivos. Pero él no podía ayudarse a sí mismo, estaba demasiado desesperado, codicioso. Solo un poco más.

 **—** **Tú historia.** —apuntó él.

 **—** **¿Dónde estaba? Oh, sí.** —

Su olor a madreselva lo envolvió, ahuyentando el olor de la putrefacción

 **—** **. Yo era una niña como cualquiera. No compartía mis juguetes, y a menudo hacía llorar a otros niños, obligándolos voluntariamente a doblegarse a mi voluntad. Vale, quizás algunas de esas veces no fueran tan involuntarias. Creo que esa es una de las razones por las que me enviaron como guardiana al infierno, aunque nunca lo dijeron en voz alta. Los dioses querían deshacerse de mí.**

Cuan abandonada sonaba

 **—** **Cada criatura viva ha cometido un error en uno u otro momento. Además, eras una niña. Todavía no sensibilizada a los sentimientos de otros. No te culpes.**

 **—** **¿Qué hay de ti? —**

Preguntó ella, y esta vez sonaba más boyante. Él había relegado sus recuerdos humanos a un lejano rincón en su mente, para no ser tenido nunca más en cuenta. Antes, pensar en esos días lo había aguijoneado, porque sabía que estaban perdidos para siempre—pero se recordó a sí mismo que el abandono de su esposa, había sido una buena cosa. Hoy, sin embargo, con la esencia de Sakura a su alrededor, solo experimentaba un tintineo de la tristeza que quizás hubiese sido.

 **—** **Yo era un niño salvaje, indomable, un vagabundo. —Dijo él—.Mi madre se desesperó, pensando que yo la preocuparía a ella y a cada miembro de nuestra familia hasta la muerte.**

Rio él, su dulce cara avejentada pasando por su mente

 **—** **. Entonces ellos me presentaron a Ino. Ella me calmó, porque yo quería ser digno de ella. Nos casamos, como nuestras familias desearon.**

Sakura se puso rígida **. — ¿Estabas… casado?**

 **—** **No. Ella me dejó.**

— **Lo siento.** —Dijo ella, pero había alivio en su tono.

 **—** **No lo hagas. —**

Si él no hubiese dado su alma a Ino, ella habría muerto. Y no habría dejado a Sasuke, luchando quizás con Danzo cuando llegó el momento de convertirse en su guardián. Y de haber luchado, quizás no habría conocido a Sakura. De repente un frenético gruñido resonó a través de la estancia. Dejando de lado toda pretensión de estar convaleciente, Sasuke se incorporó de golpe, levantando a la diosa con él y buscando en la distancia. Un demonio estaba corriendo directamente hacia ellos.

No sé si dejar a Ino como esposa, pero ya no puedo poner a Karin, así que si tiene a alguien mejor recomiendenme jajajajaja gracias


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Sasuke empujó a Sakura detrás de él. Otro toque, —cálido, piel satinada, perfecta—y anheló deleitarse en ella. No lo hizo, no podía. Había consentido en venir con ella para salvar el reino humano, sí, pero también para mantenerla a salvo. No porque fuera una diosa, ni por que fuese la cosa más hermosa que incluso había contemplado, si no por qué, en este simple día, ella le había hecho sentirse igual que un hombre. No una bestia.

 **—** **Recuerda que juré no dejar que te hiciesen ningún daño.** —dijo él.

Un minuto, quizás dos, y la criatura los alcanzaría. Rápido como era, había una gran distancia para cubrir, las calles del infierno se extendían sin fin.

 **—** **Sasuke. Quizás pueda...**

 **—** **No. —**

No la quería envolver en una pelea. Ella ya estaba temblando de miedo. Estaba tan asustada, de hecho, que todavía tenía sus manos descansando sobre su espalda, doble conductor de un inexorable placer. Si lo supiera, seguramente apartaría las manos de golpe.

 **—** **Lucharé contra ello. —**

Si ella lo intentaba, eso alimentaría su temor, enloqueciéndolo más. Como hacían la mayoría de los seguidores, la criatura que vino a por ellos poseía una esquelética cara y un musculoso cuerpo cubierto de escamas verdes, su lengua bifurcada chasqueaba como si la sangre ya cubriera el aire. Unos brillantes ojos rojos los fulminaron con la mirada, un millar de pecados descansando donde debería tener las pupilas. Los instintos de guerrero exigían a Sasuke que se adelantara y se encontrara a mitad de camino con el bastardo. Luchando allí, como verdaderos soldados. Con todo, cada instinto masculino le exigía que se quedara dónde estaba. Poner cualquier distancia entre sí mismo y Sakura era colocarla en adicional peligro. Otro demonio podría estar al acecho, esperando la posibilidad desechársele encima.

 **—** **Es culpa mía.** —dijo ella—. **No importa que haya empezado a relajarme, mi temor hacia este lugar me cala hasta los huesos. Y ese miedo es igual que una baliza para ellos, ¿no?**

Él eligió no responder a eso, temiendo asustarla más por reconocer la verdad de sus palabras.

 **—** **Cuando nos de alcance, quiero que corras en sentido contrario. Pégate al muro y grita por mí si ves aparecer algún otro demonio.**

 **—** **No, quiero ayudarte. Yo...**

 **—** **Harás como te digo. De otra manera, lo derrotaré y dejaré este lugar.**

Su tono era intransigente. Ya lamentaba traerle aquí, necesitara defender o no la pared. Ella se puso rígida contra él, pero no ofreció otra protesta. Un grito de, "Mío, mío, mío," llenaba el aire. La criatura está acerándose, rápidamente... casi... allí.

Las garras de Sasuke reflexionaron cuando agarró a su oponente por el cuello. Múltiples salpicaduras le mancharon la cara, seguidas por el cálido chorro de sangre. Girando los brazos, pateando las piernas. Sólo cuando la tentación de las manos de Sakura desapareció Sasuke empezó a luchar en serio. Lanzó a la criatura al suelo y saltó sobre ella, fijando los hombros con sus rodillas. Un puñetazo, dos, tres. Este se resistió, salvaje y fiero. La saliva brillando sobre sus colmillos mientras las maldiciones erupcionaban de su huesuda boca. Otro puñetazo. Otro más. Pero los golpes fallaban en someterlo de cualquier modo.

— **¿Dónde está violencia? ¿Muerte? ¿Duda? —**

Le gritó. La lucha continuaba, intensificándose, el temor cobrando vida en aquellos ojos rojos. No le asustaba lo que hacía Sasuke, lo sabía, si no que le aterraba lo que sus hermanos demonios le harían si descubrían cualquier traición. Aunque Sasuke odiaba que Sakura lo viese matar—otra vez—no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Después de todo, era lo que habían venido a hacer aquí. Él alzó las manos, extendiendo sus alargadas, puntiagudas uñas y golpeando. El veneno que cubría sus uñas era "un regalo" de Danzo para ayudarle en sus deberes y llevarlos a cabo rápidamente, sin piedad, extendiéndose a través del cuerpo de la criatura y rotando de dentro hacia fuera. Esto gritó y chilló en agonía, su lucha pronto se convirtió en un mero retorcerse. Entonces las escamas empezaron a consumirse, humeando, chisporroteando, dejando solo más de aquel feo hueso. Pero los huesos también se desintegraron. La ceniza cubrió el aire, volando en cada dirección. Sasuke se levantó sobre sus inestables piernas. Continuó dándole la espalda a Sakura durante varios minutos, aguardando, esperando—temiendo—que ella dijese algo. ¿Qué pensaría de él ahora? ¿Habría más de sus atenciones? Finalmente, la curiosidad pudo más que él y giro sobre sus talones. Ella permanecía exactamente como le había ordenado, la espalda presionada contra la pared de roca. Aquellos gloriosos rizos cayendo en cascada a su alrededor. Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos y llenos con... ¿Admiración? Seguramente no.

 **—** **Ven a mí.** —dijo ella.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Sakura había sido incapaz de contener su ruego. Sasuke permanecía a varios pies de distancia, jadeando dolorosamente, sus mejillas cortadas y ensangrentadas, sus manos cubiertas con la sangre de su oponente. Sus ojos oscuros estaban más precavidos de lo que los hubiese visto antes.

 **—** **Ven a mí. —** dijo ella otra vez.

Ella lo llamó con un ondeo de sus dedos. La primera vez, él no hubiese reaccionado. Como si pensase que no podía haberla oído correctamente. Esta vez, parpadeó. Sacudió la cabeza.

 **—** **¿Deseas… castigarme por mis acciones?**

Hombre estúpido. ¿Castigarle? ¿Cuándo la había salvado? Sí, parte de ella estaba enfadada por que la había mantenido apartada de la lucha, que la hubiese amenazado—jurando—dejar sin hacer lo que habían venido a hacer aquí. Pero parte de ella estaba aliviada. No soy una cobarde. No más. La próxima vez, actuaré. No importan sus deseos, ni los míos.

 **—** **Sakura, —** dijo Sasuke, y se dio cuenta que había estado contemplándolo, en silencio.

 **—** **Nunca te castigaría por ayudarme.**

Él parpadeó de nuevo. — **Pero… yo maté. Herí a otra criatura.**

 **—** **Y fuiste herido en el proceso. Ven, deja que atienda tus heridas.**

Todavía se resistía. **—Pero tendrás que poner las manos sobre mí.**

Él lo dijo como si pensase que la sola idea debiera repugnarla.

 **—** **Sí, lo sé.**

Un vacilante paso, dos. A ese paso, nunca la alcanzaría. Suspirando, acortó ella misma el resto de la distancia, entrelazando sus dedos—experimentando una poderosa sacudida, jadeó—y lo llevó a las rocas.

 **—** **Siéntate, por favor.**

Cuando él obedeció, retiró su mano de las de ella y acarició la parte en la que habían estado conectadas. ¿Le había atravesado la misma sacudida? Ella esperaba que sí, porque no quería estar sola en esta… atracción. Sí, atracción, se percató. Física, erótica. De la clase que incitaba a una mujer a dejar sus inhibiciones e invitar a un hombre a su cama. Si aquella invitación era aceptada o no, era una historia diferente. Reacio como era Sasuke, ella estaba segura de que la evitaría. Y quizás eso fuera lo mejor. Su manera de hacer el amor tendía a asustar a los hombres, de todas formas. Porque cuando ella alcanzaba el placer, no podía controlar su naturaleza. Las cadenas que había erigido se rompían, liberando su voluntad con una venganza. Físicamente, sus amantes se convertían en sus esclavos. Mentalmente, ellos la maldecían, sabiendo que ella robaba su libertad de elección, aunque hubiese sido involuntariamente. Ella nunca se había ido a la cama dos veces con el mismo hombre, y, después de tres intentos, se había detenido completamente. Uno, lo había considerado mala suerte. Dos, coincidencia. Tres, sin duda culpa suya. ¿Cómo respondería Sasuke? ¿La odiaría? Probablemente. Él ya conocía los horrores de ser atado a la voluntad de alguien. No dudaba que la libertad fuera la cosa más preciosa en su vida. Suspirando, rasgó varias tiras de tela del fondo de su vestido y se arrodilló delante de él, entre sus piernas. Su pene estaba oculto por una corta falda de cuero y filigranas de metal. La vestimenta de un guerrero. Quizás fuera atrevido por su parte, pero quería verle allí. Ella se lamió los labios, pensando que quizás, si ella… Como si él pudiera leerle la mente, él contuvo el aliento con una brusca aspiración.

 **—** **No lo hagas.** —dijo él.

 **—** **Lo siento. Yo…**

 **—** **No te detengas.**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

No te detengas. ¿Le estaba diciendo que apartase la armadura de en medio? ¿O simplemente que le limpiara como le había prometido? Él ya estaba nervioso, al extremo, y había resistido incluso el más ligero de los toques. Temiendo arriesgarse equivocadamente, se inclinó, alzándose y limpiándole la sangre de la cara con una de las tiras de tela. Estamos actuando nuevamente como cobardes, ¿verdad? Su delicioso olor le llenó la nariz, una brisa de medianoche que inexplicablemente le recordaba a su hogar. Un amplio y opulento hogar que no había sido capaz de visitar desde que había consentido de mala gana supervisar la fortificación del infierno. Como lo extrañaba.

 **—** **En todos los años que te he conocido** —dijo ella, evitando cuidadosamente la cuchillada más profunda

 **—** **, nunca has dejado tu puesto en la puerta. ¿Tú comes? —**

Al primer contacto, saltó. Pero ella mantuvo un estable y casual ritmo y gradualmente él se relajó. Quizás un día él le permitiera hacer más. ¿Le esclavizaría, sin embargo, como había hecho a los otros?

 **—** **No. No hay necesidad.**

 **—** **¿De veras? —**

Incluso ella, una diosa, necesitaba comida. Podía sobrevivir sin ella, sí, pero se consumiría, haciéndose una mera cáscara vacía de sí misma.

 **—** **¿Cómo sobrevives, entonces?**

 **—** **No estoy seguro. Sólo sé que dejé de necesitar alimentarme el día en que fui traído aquí. Quizás el humo y el fuego me mantienen.**

 **—** **¿No lo extrañas? Los sabores y las texturas, quiero decir**.

 **—** **Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he visto siquiera un mendrugo que raramente pienso ya en la comida.**

Ella quería alimentarle, pensó. Quería sacarle de esa pesadilla e introducirlo en un banquete con mesas llenas a rebosar de toda clase de comidas adornando sus superficies. Quería ver su cara iluminada por el éxtasis cuando probara un poco de todo. Nadie debería ser obligado a pasar sin tal alimento. Cuando su rostro estuvo limpio, ella cambió sus atenciones a su brazo derecho. Marcas de furiosas garras la fulminaban, y ella sabía que tenían que estar doliéndole. Sin embargo, no emitía ni una sola palabra o le mentía sobre ello. No, realmente parecía… dichoso.

 **—** **No tienes razones para estar triste. Yo estoy agradecido por lo que estás haciendo y espero reembolsarte esto un día de alguna manera.**

 **—** **No es que desee que salgas lastimada,** —añadió él rápidamente—. **No lo deseo.** —

El horror palideció sus rasgos

 **—** **. Odiaría algo así. Créeme. Solo quiero verte sana y completa.**

Sus labios se curvaron en una lenta sonrisa. **—Entiendo lo que quieres decir.**

Acabando con sus atenciones, ella puso las manos en el regazo. Ella no se movió de su posición entre las piernas de él, porque una idea había echado raíces en su mente. Quizás él no estuviera listo para que ella le quitara la armadura—él era tan sensible acerca de su apariencia, después de todo—pero eso no quería decir que la rechazara a ella…u otras cosas. Y él había parecido disfrutar teniendo sus manos sobre él.

 **—** **¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, Sasuke?**

Él asintió vacilante.

 **—** **Puedes hacerme todo lo que quieras.**

¿Había pretendido él que las palabras emergieran tan sensualmente? ¿Tan roncas y ricas?

 **—** **¿Estás… te gusto?**

Él apartó la mirada de ella y asintió nuevamente.

— **Más de lo que debería**. —murmuró él.

El pulso de ella revoloteó locamente.

 **—** **Entonces, estaría encantada si me besaras.**


	12. Chapter 12

CAPITULO 12

¿Besarla?

 **—** **No debería. No puedo. —**

Aunque dioses, Sasuke lo quería, desesperadamente, y se encontró mirando directamente a sus labios. Eran lujuriosos y rojos. Brillantes. La boca se le hacía agua por probarlos. Sus cuernos, sensibles como eran a sus emociones, palpitaron. Aquellos preciosos labios se hundieron en un fruncido ceño.

 **—** **¿Por qué no? Dices que te gusto. ¿Me mientes para proteger mis sentimientos?**

 **—** **Nunca te mentiría. Y me gusta. Eres preciosa y fuerte, la cosa más fina que he conocido jamás.**

 **—** **¿Me crees hermosa? ¿Fuerte?** —El placer iluminó su expresión—. **¿Entonces por qué no me besas?**

 **—** **Te lastimaría.**

Su cara se arrugó adorablemente en su confusión.

 **—** **No entiendo. Nunca me has hecho daño antes.**

 **—** **Mis dientes… son demasiado afilados.** —

Él no añadió que su mano era demasiado tóxica, su fuerza demasiado poderosa. Quizás perdiera el control de sí mismo y la apretara, lo cual era una posibilidad considerando lo mucho que la deseaba, de que saliera herida. También asustada. Quizás incluso irreparablemente lastimada.

 **—** **Me arriesgaré a eso —**

Dijo ella, posando sus palmas sobre sus muslos y quemándole hasta lo más profundo de su alma. Él odiaba y amaba su media armadura en ese momento. La odiaba porque lo mantenía apartado del contacto de piel con piel. La adoraba por que le bloqueaba la mirada de las partes de su monstruosa forma. — ¿Por qué? ¿Qué razón podía tener para querer colocar sus deliciosos labios sobre algo tan… repugnante? La simple curiosidad no conducía a una hembra a tal acto. Ino había vomitado la primera vez que había visto su cambiado aspecto.

 **—** **Podía tolerar los que eras, pero no puedo tolerar… eso.** — _le había lanzado ella_. (Aquí hablamos de Ino)

— **¿Por qué? —**

Dos círculos rosados colorearon las mejillas de Sakura, pero ella no volvió su mirada.

 **—** **¿Por qué?** —insistió.

Él colocó sus manos sobre las de ella. Tragó ante su embriagadora sedosidad.

 **—** **Tú me salvaste. Así que ella estaba agradecida.**

Sus hombros cayeron en desilusión. ¿Realmente esperabas que te deseara? No, él no lo había esperado—pero había tenido esperanza.

 **—** **Sería deshonroso besarte por tal razón.**

Aunque ella permanecía de rodillas, se alzó hasta que estuvieron simplemente a un susurro de distancia.

— **Entonces hazlo porque estoy desesperada, necesitada. Hazlo porque de repente me he dado cuenta de cuan rápidamente me puede ser arrebatado algo, y deseo conocer alguna parte de ti antes de que yo…**

 **—** **Por qué tú… —**

Él consiguió ahogarse. ¿Estaba desesperada? ¿Necesitada?

 **—** **Hazlo.** —le rogó ella.

Sí. Sí. Sasuke no podía resistirse más, deshonroso o no. Sería cuidadoso, se juró. Muy cuidadoso. Él se inclinó el resto del camino, presionando suavemente su boca contra la suya. Ella no se echó atrás. Jadeó, separando los labios, y él introdujo su lengua en el interior. Él la probó… tan dulce, igual que una tormenta de nieve después de un milenio de fuego.

 **—** **Más.** —dijo ella—. **Más profundo. Duro.**

 **—** **¿Segura?**

 **—** **Más de lo que he estado nunca.**

Habían pasado siglos desde que había besado a una mujer y nunca en esa forma, pero empezó a empujar su lengua contra la suya, haciéndola rodar juntas, retirándola, entonces volviendo por más. Cuando sintió sus dientes raspando los suyos, se puso rígido. Y cuando ella gimió, intentó apartarse. Pero sus brazos se deslizaron a su pecho, un anclaje alrededor de su cuello, el otro acariciando un cuerno. Tan sensible era la protuberancia, que tuvo que agarrarse los muslos, hundiendo profundamente las uñas, para mantener sus garras alejadas de ella.

 **—** **¿Te gusta?** —preguntó ella.

 **—** **Sí.** —Se las arregló para decir.

 **—** **Bien. A mí también.**

Sus exuberantes senos se apretaron contra su pecho, sus pezones endurecidos y exigentes. ¿Estaba disfrutando ella de su beso? Los temblores lo estremecieron, sus lenguas empezaron otro baile, sus músculos tensos contra la lucha de mantenerse exactamente como estaba. Con cada momento que pasaba, cada sonido entrecortado que surgía de ella, su control se rompía un poco más. Anhelaba sentirla revolverse bajo él, subirse sobre ella y marcarla, marcarla con tanta fuerza que se grabaría a sí mismo en cada pulgada de ella. En cada célula.

 **—** **Basta. —** Dijo él finalmente— **. Tenemos que parar.** —

Él se incorporó, alejándose de ella, sin embargo, ya saboreaba la aflicción por su pérdida. Él le dio la espalda, jadeando, su corazón latiendo acelerado.

 **—** **¿Hice algo mal? —**

Preguntó suavemente, y había cautela en su voz. Oh, sí. Robaste un corazón que no podía permitirme entregar. Él había prometido no mentirle nunca, sin embargo, solamente respondió.

 **—** **Vamos. Hemos esperado bastante. Tenemos demonios que cazar.**


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

Ellos se detuvieron el primer edificio que llegaron a ver: una taberna. Una real, taberna para dioses honestos, donde la sangre era servida como si fuese alcohol. Sakura sabía que tales cosas existían ahí abajo, pero todavía la extrañaba. Demonios, actuando como humanos.

Ellos habían tenido un difícil viaje de dos millas desde la entrada del hoyo hasta allí. Un difícil viaje de dos millas en el que ella había pasado recordando el trascendental beso de Sasuke, maldiciéndole por detenerlo y preocuparse por sus motivos.

A través de su interminable vida, había dado la bienvenida solamente a tres amantes a su cama, y los tres habían sido dioses. Si los dioses no habían sido capaces de manejarla, no había forma de que Sasuke pudiera. Pero ella tenía esperanza. Por una vez no pensaba en controlar su naturaleza, sólo en disfrutar.

Con todo, Sasuke se había apartado de ella, al igual que habían hecho otros. ¿Soy tan terrible? ¿Una persona tan horrible? Más que los otros, ella había querido que Sasuke encontrara el placer con ella porque ella quería más. Le gustaba quien era cuando estaba con él. Le gustaba como se sentía cuando él estaba cerca. En vez de eso, ella le había… ¿Disgustado? ¿Repelido? ¿Fallado en despertarle incluso del modo más leve?

 **—** **¿Quédate a mi lado?** —

Le dijo él abriendo las balanceantes puertas de la taberna. Esas eran las primeras palabras que él había pronunciado desde que recordó su búsqueda.

 **—** **Y mantén la capucha sobre tu cabeza. Solo por si acaso. Por cierto, ¿Estás versada en el encanto?**

Su voz era profunda y áspera y acariciaba cada uno de sus llorosos sentidos. Seguramente no le repugnaba. Seguramente no la repelía. Él se había contenido durante su beso, lo había detenido, pero cuando la miró, la hizo sentir como si fuera la única mujer en el mundo. La más hermosa, la más deseada. Un tesoro, algo que apreciar. Él se detuvo un momento antes de entrar.

 **—** **¿Sakura?** —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Diosa?

 **—** **Usaré el encanto conmigo misma y me quedaré a tu lado,**

Le dijo ella, aunque por dentro suplicaba, _"Dime porque me apartas continuamente"_. No lo hizo. Asintió y siguió hacia delante. Ella se quedó cerca, como había prometido, proyectando mentalmente la imagen de huesos y escamas.

Cualquiera que mirara en su dirección pensaría que veían a uno de los suyos. Solo podía esperar que su temor también quedara enmascarado. La insultante risa y los gritos llenos de dolor asaltaron inmediatamente sus oídos. Tragando aire, dirigió su mirada alrededor de la habitación.

Tantos demonios… venían en todas formas y tamaños. Alguno parecido a la imagen que ella proyectaba, huesos y escamas. Alguno era mitad hombre, mitad toro. Algunos eran como dragones con hocicos a juego. Todos ellos reunidos en una losa de piedra. ¿Una losa móvil? No, móvil no, se dio cuenta ella, el horror reclamándola en un magullante apretón y casi aplastando sus pulmones.

Había espíritus humanos sobre la piedra. Los demonios estaban haciéndolos pedazos, comiéndose sus interiores. Desafortunadamente, no había paz para el condenado. Solo eterna tortura.

 **—** **Dioses,** —ella no podía ni respirar— **. ¿Cómo podemos derrotar a una horda de estos?**

 **—** **Por aquí. —**

Sasuke los pasó por un lado y salió del camino, y ella sabía que esto era para que ellos pudieran observar lo que estaba sucediendo sin llamar la atención

— **. Las criaturas que vez aquí son seguidores, soldados y sirvientes. No son con quienes tenemos que luchar.**

 _Eso es cierto_ , pensó ella, su estómago dándole un vuelco. Violencia, Muerte y los otros Señores Demonios. Mientras los seguidores disfrutaban de la agonía de su presa, su atención principal estaba completamente dedicada a una básica necesidad: el hambre.

Los Señores solo se preocupaban de la agonía. Prolongándola, incrementándola a las profundidades de la locura. Y cuanta más agonía infligían, más gritos obtenían y más fuertes se volvían. Oh, sí. Ellos eran mucho peor que cualquiera de estos de aquí.


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

 **—** **Huele bien, como el miedo** —gruñó repentinamente algo al lado de Sakura.

 **—** **Mmm, estoy hambriento.**

Asustada, ella jadeó. Sasuke intentó tirar de ella tras de él, pero ella se resistió. Esta vez, no se hundiría en el suelo, obligándole a hacer todo el trabajo, asumiría todos los riesgos. Esta vez, pelearía.

— **Apártate o muere.** —le dijo al demonio.

Éste frunció el ceño. **—Te pareces a mí. ¿Por qué hueles tan bien?** —

Este se lamió los labios, la saliva goteando de las comisuras de su boca delgada como el papel. Estaba cubierto de escamas amarillas y sólo le llegaba al ombligo. Un temblor se extendió a través de ella sacudiéndola. Recuerda quien eres. Recuerda lo que puedes hacer. Esto se acercó más.

 **—** **Estás advertido,** —dijo ella, abrazándose a sí misma.

 **—** **Espera fuera, Sakura. Por favor.**

Sasuke intentó ponerse frente a ella. Ella lo bloqueó, sin mirarle.

 **—** **No. No lucharás solo contra ellos.**

Mientras hablaban, el demonio continuaba acercándose a ellos, las garras alargándose.

— **Por favor, Sakura.** —Sasuke tiró de ella

 **—** **.Necesito saber que estás a salvo. De otro modo, me distraeré y un guerrero distraído es un guerrero muerto.**

 **—** **No puedo actuar como una cobarde. No más. Además, si esto funciona, tú no tendrás que luchar con él en absoluto.**

Ella era la guardiana del infierno; había pasado tiempo desde que había actuado así. Había pasado el tiempo de que gobernara en vez de ser una simple observadora.

 **—** **Eso no tiene nada que ver. No cuando se trata de tu seguridad.**

De un momento a otro la criatura dejaría ese andar poco majestuoso y correría. Ella lo sabía, lo sentía. Sakura alcanzó su propio interior al tiempo que alzaba la barbilla y fijó su mirada, sorprendida de encontrar su poder tan fácilmente accesible. Podía intentarlo y suprimirlo, pero siempre estaba allí, nunca en silencio, una rugiente mar en su interior.

 **—** **Detente.** —

Dijo ella y la criatura se estancó en el lugar, su mente todavía funcionando, pero cada parte de su cuerpo la obedecía a ella. Durante un momento, simplemente se embriagó de su propia obra, asombrada. _Lo hice_. El demonio ni siquiera hizo el intento de acercarse nuevamente a ella—aunque el asesinato brillara en aquellos ojos parecidos a dos gotas brillantes.

 **—** **Ha pasado algo,** —dijo Sasuke, pareciendo confundido.

 **—** **Yo soy ese algo** , —dijo ella, orgullosa de sí misma

 **—** **. Observa.** —Dijo al demonio—. **Levanta los brazos por encima de la cabeza.**

Instantáneamente, este obedeció, alzando ambos brazos al aire sin una palabra de protesta. Pero claro, ella estaba en posesión de su boca también. Claramente, él no había querido cumplir su demanda, ya que su mirada fija seguía traduciendo su odio por ella. La alegría explosionó dentro de ella. Por una vez había utilizado su habilidad para el bien: para salvar a alguien que ella… admiraba enormemente. Queridos dioses. ¿Se había enamorado de Sasuke? Le encantaba estar con él, amaba la manera en que la hacía sentir: apreciada, protegida. ¿Pero eso quería decir que le había entregado su corazón? Seguramente no.

 **—** **Mira, Sakura.** —Sasuke señaló la losa— **. Mira que está sucediendo.**

Ella siguió la dirección de su dedo y jadeó. Cada demonio se había congelado en el lugar, sus manos en el aire. Incluso los espíritus habían dejado de retorcerse. No había risas, ni gritos. Solo podía oírse el sonido de su propia respiración.

— **¿Hiciste tú eso?** —preguntó Sasuke.

 **—** **Yo… sí.**

 **—** **Estoy asombrado.** Su alegría se intensificó.

 **—** **Gracias.**

 **—** **¿Pueden oírme? —**

Cuando ella asintió, él sonrió lentamente y gritó a las criaturas

 **—** **. Oídme bien. Marchad y decidle a cada Lord Demonio que el guardián está aquí y que planeo destruirlos.**

Ahora se dirigió a Sakura

 **—** **. Libéralos.**

Pensando que quería protestar, Sakura hizo como le pidió. En menos de un parpadeo, las criaturas estaban huyendo del edificio tan rápido como les era posible, dejándoles a ella y Sasuke solos.

 **—** **¿Por qué?**

Su sonrisa se acentuó.

 **—** **Ahora esperaremos. Ellos vendrán a nosotros.**


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Sasuke fortificó el edificio contra el ataque tan bien como fue capaz, considerando la carencia de provisiones e instrumentos. Sakura permanecía a su lado, prestando un toque espiritual siempre que era necesario, forzando a los tablones y piedras a doblegarse a su voluntad. Él se dio cuenta que ella se ponía más pálida con cada minuto que pasaba.

 **—** **¿Cuál es nuestro plan de batalla?** —

Preguntó ella cuando terminaron, apoyándose contra la pared más alejada. El único lugar sin sangre o… otras cosas por el estilo. Mantenerte viva, por cualquier medio que sea necesario. Él se unió a ella, cuidando de no tocarla. Un toque y la pondría de vuelta a sus brazos. Necesitaba estar alerta, en guardia.

 **—** **Tú los encierras en el lugar y yo los mataré.**

 **—** **Rápido y fácil —**

Dijo ella con un anillo un tono de esperanza en la voz

 **—** **. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos?**

—Unas pocas horas. Les llevará un rato llevar la noticia de mi llegada y extender mis intenciones. Más aún para los Señores unir sus fuerzas y planear un ataque. —

Sasuke rastrilló una garra a través del entarimado para destrozar la maldición gravada allí, fragmentos de piedra volando por el aire

 **—** **. Entiendo por qué Danzo desea que destruyas a los demonios que intentan abandonar el Infierno y así impedir a todos los otros demonios que les sigan pero, ¿Por qué te importa tanto a ti?**

Ella se encogió de hombros.

 **—** **Cuando consentí en entrar en este reino, yo me acabé… conectada a ello. Si la pared se derrumba, yo muero.**

¿Moriría?

 **—** **¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?** —gruñó él— **. ¿Y por qué te unirías con tal cosa? ¿Por qué vendrías aquí por propia voluntad?**

 **—** **De haberme quedado en los cielos, habría sido castigada cada minuto de cada día. Nadie es más cruel en ese sentido que los dioses. Me querían aquí, así que vine. Pero yo no tenía idea de cómo de permanente sería ese vínculo. Cuan poderoso. Así que por qué decírtelo… —**

Ella se encogió de hombres

 **—** **. Tú tienes finalmente permiso para dejar tu puesto y aun así elegiste ayudarme. No quería cargarte con más. Ahora que me has salvado, otra vez, y no deseo mentirte. Sakura.** —Dijo él,

Entonces sacudió la cabeza

 **—** **. Debería haber permanecido en el interior de la puerta, sin ti, y matar a los Señores cuando se acercaran. Ahora el muro está sin protección y tú estás cada vez en más peligro.**

 **—** **Ellos te habrían visto y se habrían marchado, ya que no hay ningún lugar donde ocultarse en este agujero.**

 **—** **Y eso habría estado bien conmigo. Eso te habría mantenido a ti a salvo.**

 **—** **Todavía eso no es ninguna clase de vida para ti, permaneciendo simplemente a la espera.**

 **—** **Es la vida a la que estoy acostumbrado.**

 **—** **¡Pero mereces más!** —

Apartando la mirada de él, trazó con la punta del dedo sobre el área en la que él se había clavado las uñas

 **—** **. Tenemos que hacer esto. O mejor dicho, yo tengo que hacerlo. Pero quiero que sepas que si caigo, el muro quedará como está, ya que no está atado a mí. He sido herida tantas veces a lo largo de los años y con todo no muestra signos de estar dañado.**

 **—** **¡No me importa el maldito muro!**

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Entonces tragó aire y continuó como si él no hubiese hablado.

 **—** **Sin mí, no habrá nadie que sienta cuando algo vaya mal. Los dioses tendrán que encontrar a alguien nuevo. Yo sé que ahora eres libre, pero… ¿Podrías quedarte aquí, vigilando, hasta que aparezca esa persona? ¿Incluso si Danzo ya ha designado un nuevo guardián?**

 **—** **No vas a morir, maldita sea. Ahora, ¿Dime por qué Danzo permitió que entraras? Él te necesita del lado de fuera.**

El color encendió sus mejillas. ¿Vergüenza? ¿Culpa?

 **—** **Él también necesita proteger su muro.**

Culpa, mayormente. Estaba en su voz, haciendo eco en los muros.

 **—** **Él podría haber destruido o aprisionado a los Señores Demonios.**

 **—** **Si puede capturarlos.**

 **—** **Te concedo eso.** —

Sasuke tamborileó dos dedos contra su barbilla, considerando la situación.

 **—** **Pero Danzo no permite que nadie, incluso aquellas cosas que necesita, sin pedir alguna forma de pago. ¿Qué pidió de ti? ¿Y por qué te concedió mis servicios? ¿Por qué liberar mi alma? ¿Y dónde está mi alma ahora, si Danzo ya no la tiene?—**

Incluso cuando hacía las preguntas, algunas de las respuestas se formaron en su mente. Él gruñó desde el fondo de su garganta.

 **—** **Me compraste a él.**

El color en sus mejillas se agudizó.

 **—** **Sí.** —susurró ella.

Sus párpados se cerraron, la longitud de sus pestañas haciendo sombras sobre sus mejillas. Una de sus manos rozó la amatista que colgaba entre sus pechos

 **—** **. Sin embargo, no lo lamento.**

¿Estaba su alma en el interior?

 **—** **Me compraste con… contigo misma?**

De ser así, mataría al príncipe antes de permitirle que pusiera un solo maléfico dedos encima del cuerpo de esa preciosa mujer. Una pausa, sus ojos abriéndose lentamente. Entonces.

 **—** **No.**

 **—** **Dímelo. —**

La rabia se construía en su interior. Furioso con ella, con Danzo, consigo mismo por permitirse que eso hubiese sucedido. ¿Qué habría dado esta preciada mujer? ¿Por qué lo había dado? Él colocó las manos sobre las de ella, no para mantenerla en el lugar—poderosa como sabía que era, dudaba que pudiera haberlo hecho así—sino para ofrecerle tranquilidad. Él estaba allí, no la dejaría

 **—** **. Por favor.**

Su barbilla tembló.

 **—** **Le di un año sobre la tierra, libre, para hacer lo que quisiera.**

 **—** **Oh, Sakura. —**

Dijo Sasuke, sabiendo que los otros dioses tendrían que hacer honor a su pacto—y la harían sufrir por ello. Todo dentro de él se rebeló ante el pensamiento

 **—** **. ¿Por qué harías tal cosa?**

 **—** **Para salvarte. Para salvarme. Para salvar el mundo más allá de nuestro alcance. No puedo pensar de ninguna otra manera. Un simple año para hacer sus estragos parecía una pequeña cosa en comparación a una eternidad de demonios vagando en libertad. —**

Su boca se abrió, pero más que palabras, dejó escapar un doloroso gemido. Con la rapidez de un chasquido, su piel perdió color y se dobló. La preocupación lo llenó al instante.

 **—** **¿Qué sucede, dulzura? Dímelo.**

 **—** **Los demonios… están en el muro. Ellos… ellos me están matando.**


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITULO 16

¿Le había hablado Danzo a los demonios de su vínculo con el muro? Se preguntaba Sakura, el dolor atravesándola como un cuchillo. En vez de venir a pelear aquí, los demonios se habían ido allí. ¿Sabiendo que se debilitaría, muriendo? O, quizás esperaban conducir a Sasuke a ellos, dejándola sola, sola y aparentemente vulnerable para una emboscada. ¿O quería que ella fuera a ellos? Eran tantas las alternativas.

El Príncipe probablemente encontraba toda la situación inmensamente divertida. Probablemente—un pensamiento enraizó en su mente, casi paralizándola. Si ella fuera asesinada, él podría tener más que un año en la tierra, desatándose en busca de almas, causando indecibles estragos. Podría tenerlo para siempre, si lo deseaba, y podría llevar a sus demonios con él, reclutando a sus seguidores y a los humanos. Él era un dios, un hermano para gobernar. No había garantías de que fuera capturado y enviado de vuelta. Por supuesto, traicionarla dependía de que pensara el que podría obligar a sus demonios a obedecerle abiertamente.

A menos… ¿Qué ella fuera el pago por su cooperación? Si ellos no sabían que ella estaba vinculada al muro, Danzo podría "matarla" cuando éste cayera para impedir que los persiguiera. Ellos estarían agradecidos con él, quizás volviendo a jurar que su fidelidad estaba con él. Oh, dioses. Las posibilidades la enfermaban, ya que de ser verdad ella le habría estado ayudando sin ser consiente en ningún momento.

Él deseaba proteger el muro, recordó ella. Al principio, era de sentido común. Eso no significaba que no lo deseara ahora. Por motivos que no tenían nada que ver con su interno dolor, la dejaron completamente sin respiración. ¿Qué clase de estúpida soy? Estaba tan avergonzada. Era tan estúpida.

 **—** **Sakura, háblame. Dime que va mal.** —insistió Sasuke.

Él se puso de rodillas y se balanceó rodeándola, arrodillándose entre las piernas de ella. Una de sus garras, tierna y con suavidad le quitó el humedecido pelo que se pegaba a su frente. Su mirada se alzó hacia la suya. Viéndole con tanta preocupación en sus preciosos ojos marrones, no podía arrepentirse de las decisiones que había hecho. No importaba que sucediera, él sería libre. Este orgulloso y fuerte hombre finalmente sería libre.

 **—** **Yo… estoy… bien —**

Se las arregló para dejar escapar un jadeo. Dioses, se sentía triturada por dentro, como si sus órganos estuvieran siendo hechos girones.

 **—** **No, no lo estás. Pero lo estarás. —**

Él la cogió en brazos y la cargó a la espalda. A una habitación que debía ser usada por el propietario. Él la tendió en un delgado camastro

 **—** **. ¿Puedo?** —preguntó

Levantando la amatista que alojaba su alma. Ella había planeado regalársela una vez que su misión estuviese completa, un regalo por su ayuda, pero asintió. Ahora mismo, había una buena posibilidad de que ella no completara nada. Lentamente, con cuidado, él se las arregló para sacarle la piedra por el cuello y la colocó sobre su corazón. Sus ojos se cerraron. Él no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Al principio, no pasó nada. Entonces, gradualmente, la joya empezó a brillar. Los labios de Sasuke se fruncieron, y gruñó.

 **—** **Quema.**

 **—** **Yo la sostendré para t…**

El brillo explotó en un centenar de lanzas de luz, él rugió, con fuerza y durante bastante tiempo. Después del eco del último sonido, todo se aquietó. Las luces se desvanecieron. Solo la cadena que sostenía la joya permanecía en su mano. Su ceño fruncido se transformó en una sonrisa cuando se abrieron sus ojos. Pero cuando estudió sus brazos y luego su cuerpo, su ceño volvió, más profundo e intenso.

 **—** **Yo debería haber… no lo hice… había esperado recuperar mi antiguo rostro.**

 **—** **¿Por qué? —**

Ella lo amaba, justamente como era. Cuernos, colmillos, garras y todo. Espera, ¿Amar? Oh, sí. Ella le amaba. Lo había considerado antes, pero había descartado la idea. Ahora, no podía ser descartada. La emoción estaba allí, indiscutible como la muerte que enfrentaba a la cara.

Ningún hombre había sido más perfectamente satisfactorio alguna vez para ella. Él no se disgustaba por su naturaleza, se deleitaba en ella. No temía lo que ella pudiera hacerle, si no que encontraba orgullo en ello. Él la encantaba, la divertía, la tentaba.

 **—** **Era mi esperanza que… que….** —él tragó

 **—** **. Si te vinculabas con algo más, algo además del muro, quizás tus vínculos con ella disminuirían y recuperarías tu fuerza. Quizás el dolor cesase.**

¿Algo más?

 **—** **¿Tú? —**

Preguntó ella, repentinamente sin aliento por razones que nada tenían que ver con el dolor.

 **—** **Sí. Yo.**


	17. Chapter 17

CAPITULO 17

Sasuke apartó la mirada de ella.

 **—** **Sé que soy feo. Sé que el pensamiento de estar conmigo de tal manera es aborrecible, pero yo…**

 **—** **Tú no eres feo** —le interrumpió Sakura—, **y no me gusta que pienses así. No me gusta cuando te desprecias a ti mismo de esa manera.**

Él parpadeó sobre ella, con expresión atónita. Ella continuó.

 **—** **El pensamiento de estar contigo es bienvenido. Te lo prometo.**

Ahora su boca se abrió y se cerró.

 **—** **¿Bienvenido?**

 **—** **Sí. Pero no quiero vincularte conmigo simplemente para salvarme.**

Ella había estado demasiado temerosa una vez de confesar que ansiaba su cuerpo, había pretendido estar simplemente agradecida con un beso. No habría más fingimiento

 **—** **. Deseo que quieras hacerlo. Porque yo… yo te quiero dentro de mí, convirtiéndote en parte de mí, más de lo que quiero otro mañana. Quiero ser tu mujer, ahora y siempre.**

Antes de que él pudiera responder, otro ramalazo de dolor la atravesó, lloviendo igual que un envenenado saludo haciendo que se encogiera en una bola. Acababan de hacer otra grieta en el muro; Ella lo vio en su mente.

 **—** **¿Sasuke? —** jadeó ella.

 **—** **Una vez juré que si alguna vez era lo bastante afortunado de recuperar mi alma, nunca, por ninguna razón, la cambiaría otra vez. Me he dado cuenta que la cambiaría con mucho gusto por ti, Sakura. Así que sí, quiero hacerlo**.

Sasuke despojó lentamente a Sakura de sus ropas, con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus afiladas uñas en forma de garra. Ella ya estaba dolorida y dudaba que pudiera soportar mucho más.

Hermosa, preciosa mujer. Ella solo se merecía placer. Por la razón que fuese, ella le deseaba. Le deseaba por siempre. Juntos. Ella le había dado la cosa que más valoraba—su alma—pero no había sabido hasta que la vio encogerse en una bola que él la valoraba más a ella. Él había tenido inmensas ganas de tomar su dolor dentro de sí mismo. Por ella, cualquier cosa. Ella no se preocupaba de que él fuera una bestia. Ella vio su corazón, y le gustó. Cuando ella estuvo desnuda, él bebió en ella. La piel de alabastro espolvoreado con el más dulce tinte de rubor. Lujuriosos pechos, una curvada cintura, un ombligo que su boca se hacía agua por probar. Piernas que se alargaban por millas.

Él se inclinó y lamió uno de sus pezones, pasando la lengua alrededor de la deliciosa punta, sus manos viajando sobre todo su cuerpo. Cuanto más se acercaban sus dedos a su centro, más profundamente ronroneaba ella en profunda señal de satisfacción, pareciendo derretir su dolor.

 **—** **El placer está reemplazando al dolor —**

Dijo ella confirmando sus pensamientos. Gracias a los dioses. Él volvió su atención al otro pezón, chupándolo, permitiendo que la punta de un colmillo lo rozara suavemente.

 **—** **¿Todavía ayuda? —**

Todo el rato sus dedos jugueteando cerca de su clítoris, sin tocarla, solo jugueteando.

 **—** **Ayuda. Pero quiero verte.** —dijo ella

Indicando su armadura con una mirada. Él levantó la cabeza y la miró detenidamente a los ojos.

 **—** **¿Estás segura? Puedo tomarse sin quitar una sola pieza de armadura.**

 **—** **Quiero todo de ti, Sasuke.** —sus rasgos eran luminiscentes—. Todo.

 **—** **Lo que desees, obtendrás**. —él solo esperaba que no cambiase de idea cuando lo viese **.**

 **—** **No temas mi reacción. Para mí eres hermoso.**

Tan dulces palabras. Pero… él había vivido con sus inseguridades durante tanto tiempo, que eran parte de él.

 **—** **¿Cómo puedo serlo? Mírame. Soy una bestia. Un monstruo. Algo para temer y repeler.**

 **—** **Te estoy mirando y eres algo para ser elogiado. Puedes no haber nacido con el aspecto de otros hombres, pero tienes fuerza y coraje. Además** —añadió ella, lamiéndose los labios— **, el magnetismo animal es una cosa muy buena.**

Lentamente le sonrió.

 **—** **De acuerdo. Te mostraré el resto de mí.**


	18. Chapter 18

p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;" align="center"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 18pt;"CAPITULO 18/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Sasuke se quitó el escudo del pecho y lo dejó a un lado, su pecho estaba acordonado con cicatrices, piel y huesos demasiado grandes se revelaban. Sus manos temblaban cuando soltó el cuero que se envolvía alrededor de su cintura, revelando lentamente su duro pene, sus cicatrices y sus muslos delineados con líneas de pelo. Él se tensó, esperando por el inevitable jadeo de horror, incluso cuando ella le había asegurado de su "magnetismo animal"./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Hermoso/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;". —Dijo ella con reverencia—. /span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Un verdadero guerrero. Mi guerrero. —/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ella se estiró y pasó la punta de sus dedos a través de ese pelaje/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;". Suave./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"El aliento se le escapó entre sus abiertos labios, aliento que no se había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo hasta entonces./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Sakura. Dulce Sakura. /span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"dijo con voz ronca./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Qué había hecho él jamás para merecerla? Si él no se hubiese enamorado ya de ella, se habría enamorado entonces. Cuando el caliente tintineo de deseo que nunca antes había experimentado lo atravesó, él descendió desde su estómago besando todo el camino, deteniéndose sólo para hundir la lengua dentro de su ombligo. Ella se estremeció. Cuando alcanzó la unión de sus muslos, trabajó en ella, y el temblor la hizo retorcerse./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Asombroso —/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Jadeó ella, cogiendo su pelo en un puño. Él quería devorarla, poseerla, pero se contuvo, su sabor era igual que la dulce ambrosía. Solo cuando ella se corrió, gritando de placer, se alzó sobre ella. Estaba orgulloso y honrado de haberle dado tal éxtasis. Pero ahora temblaba, su cuerpo en llamas. Desesperado. Por ella, solo por ella. Sus piernas se envolvieron a su alrededor, y cubrió sus mejillas, mirando profundamente en sus ojos./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Necesito más de ti./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Él entró en ella una pulgada, solo una bendita pulgada. Deteniéndose, dándole tiempo a ajustarse. Iría lentamente aún si eso lo mataba. Lo haría bueno para ella, lo mejor./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"— /spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Por qué no siento la necesidad de dominarte?/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;" —/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ronroneó ella en su oído. Mordiéndole el lóbulo. Dulce fuego./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"— /spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Así es como era, antes?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ella asintió, arqueando sus caderas para tomar más de él. Otra pulgada. Él tuvo que ahogar un gruñido./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Quizás porque mi corazón es tan completamente tuyo, que no hay necesidad de dominación./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Oh, Sasuke. Por favor. —/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ella le acarició los cuernos, haciendo círculos con la yema de un dedo sobre las duras puntas/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;". Tómame por completo. Dámelo todo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Él no podía negarle nada. Liberando su feroz agarre sobre su control, él empujó hacia delante y ella gritó. No de dolor, si no de disfrute, se dio cuenta él. Una y otra vez la llenó, dándole todo de él. Sus voluntades tan completamente entremezcladas, que era imposible decir quien quería qué. Sus uñas rastrillaron el suelo por encima de su cabeza, sus dientes incluso la mordieron, pero ella adoraba todo eso, urgiéndolo, rogándole por más. Y cuando él derramó su semilla dentro de ella, sus paredes interiores le apresaron en su propia oleada de satisfacción. Él gritó las palabras que se habían estado construyendo en su interior desde el momento en que la había conocido./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"— /spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¡Te amo!/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Para su sorpresa, ella gritó a su vez./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Ah, Sasuke. También te amo./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Se vistieron rápidamente. Sakura estaba todavía débil, pero al menos el dolor se había detenido./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"— /spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"¿Están todavía en la puerta? —/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"preguntó Sasuke./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Oh, sí. Están trabajando febrilmente en ella/span/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Él besó sus labios y ella se deleitó en saborear otra vez al hombre que tanto amaba./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Batámonos con ellos allí, los encerraremos en el lugar, y yo haré el resto./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Espero que funcione. —/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Dijo ella, porque no podía soportar el pensamiento de ser apartada de él./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"—/spanspan style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Lo hará./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .25in; line-height: .25in;"span style="color: #555555;"span style="font-size: 13pt;"Tiene que hacerlo. De otra manera, ella temió que ambos estuvieran condenados./span/span/p 


	19. Chapter 19

CAPITULO 19

Ella los destelló como había prometido, y eso hizo que Sasuke necesitara un momento para orientarse, en un momento estaban en el interior de la taberna, al siguiente estaba frente al muro. Cuando comprendió la carnicería a su alrededor, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Los demonios habían trabajado tan fervientemente, que habían sangrado por encima de todas las piedras—piedras que habían sido trituradas, casi un delgado papel. Un agujero era inminente.

Peor, la horda de Señores Demonios todavía estaba allí. Eran enormes, todos ellos de al menos siete pies, sus cuerpos tan enormes que hasta Sasuke, grande como era, no sería capaz de estirar lo suficiente sus brazos para medirlos. Los esqueletos eran visibles bajo la translúcida piel. Unos cuantos tenían alas, y todos eran grotescos en su maldad. Ojos rojos, con cuernos como Sasuke y dedos como cuchillos.

Él debía haber hecho ruido, ya que uno de las… cosas los midió con la mirada. Riéndose, un sonido que le ponía de punta cada pelo del cuerpo.

 **—** **Ahora. —** Le gritó a Sakura.

Ella los miró— **nada.**

Apuntó sus manos hacia ello **—nada.**

Gimiendo con la fuerza de su voluntad—pero nada sucedía. Los Señores no se congelaban en el lugar.

— **No puedo,** —Dijo ella con voz entrecortada.

 **—** **¿Qué va mal?** —La miró él

Incluso mientras se movía frente a ella, manteniendo su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella había palideciendo y su temblor había vuelto. Si no estuviera rodeándola con el brazo, sabía que se había caído. Entonces, ¿El vínculo no funcionaba?

 **—** **Háblame, cariño.**

Él observó a los demonios cuando se juntaron, mirándole. Riendo. ¿Imaginándose como lo matarían?

 **—** **Estoy vinculada a ti y a la pared. Puedo sentir tu fuerza, tu debilidad, y me desgarra.** —gritó ella— **. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Todo esto fue para nada, Sasuke. ¡Nada!**

 **—** **No para nada, nunca para nada. Te tengo**.

¿Pero, por cuánto tiempo? Lentamente los demonios se fueron acercando, depredadores concentrados en su presa. Un misterioso placer irradiando de ellos.

 **—** **Tú eres la mejor cosa que me ha sucedido**. —dijo Sakura débilmente

Inclinando su mejilla contra la de él

 **—** **. Ya no me importa mi muerte, pero odio haberte colocado en grave peligro.**

 **—** **No. ¡No! No morirás. —**

Pero incluso cuando lo decía, el muro, tan salvajemente dañado, empezó a resquebrajarse, a derrumbarse, apareciendo un agujero. Ensanchándose. Las rodillas de Sakura finalmente cedieron, y él se volvió, rugiendo, dejándola en el suelo. **_Le fallé. ¡Maldita sea, le fallé_**!

 **—** **. Sakura**

 **—** **Dime como ayudarte, Sakura. Por favor**.

Otra vez, nada. Las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos. No había llorado por la esposa que le había abandonado, no había llorado por la vida que había perdido, pero lloraba por esta mujer. **_Te necesito._** Ella quería que él evitase que los demonios dejases este reino pero Sasuke no podía substraerse a sí mismo a moverse de su lado. Algo afilado le raspó el cuello, y él levantó la cabeza hacia el lado. Los Señores volaban alrededor de ellos, cacareando con regocijo.

 **—** **Déjanos,** —gruñó él.

Mátala.

Destrúyela.

Mutílala.

Demasiado tarde. Ella se había ido. Más risas. Uno de ellos descendió y rastrilló una garra sobre la mejilla de ella, arrancando sangre antes de que Sasuke se diese cuenta de lo que pasaba. Los restos olían a la fuerza vital y atacaban en frenesí. Sasuke rugió, lanzándose él mismo sobre ella para evitar lo peor de su asalto. Pronto su espalda estuvo en carne viva, uno de sus cuernos arrancado, un tendón cortado. Todo mientras él balanceaba su brazo, esperando matar a tantos como pudiera con su veneno, pero solo uno falló al esquivar su golpe. Las risas y el abuso continuaban sin cesar.

 **—** **Te amo.** —le susurró Sakura al oído.

Sus músculos se contrajeron sorprendido y aliviado ante el sonido de su voz. Ella estaba todavía viva.

 **—** **Te quiero. Quédate conmigo. No me dejes.**

 **—** **Lo… lo siento.**

Él nunca la habría traído a ese infierno si hubiese sabido lo que sucedería. Él habría pasado toda su existencia en la puerta, luchando para protegerla. A ella.

 **—** **Iros.** —Gritó a los demonios—. **Dejad este lugar. El reino mortal es vuestro.**

Como si el muro hubiese simplemente estado esperando por su permiso, este se cayó completamente al final. Lo cual quería decir…

 **—** **No.** —gritó él—. **No quería decir que te cayeras. Yo solo lo dije para que los demonios volaran a través de ello.** —

Pero era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho. Alegres, los Señores Demonios volaron en la cueva, después desaparecieron de la vista. Una nueva corriente de lágrimas quemó los ojos de Sasuke cuando recogió a Sakura en sus brazos. ¿Qué le importaba a él el reino humano sin esta mujer?

 **—** **Adiós, amor mío**. —dijo ella, y murió en sus brazos.


	20. Chapter 20

CAPITULO 20

Ella estaba muerta. Sakura estaba muerta. Y no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarla. Lo sabía con tanta certeza como que no tomaría su siguiente aliento. Un odiado y no deseado aliento. Aquellas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, burlón recuerdo de que él vivía…y ella no.

Ella había querido su ayuda para salvar el muro, para salvarse ella. Había querido que mantuviera a los Señores Demonios en el infierno, con todo él había fallado en todos los propósitos.

 **—** **Lo lamento tanto, Sasuke.**

Ante ese nuevo sonido de su voz, él parpadeó. Lo que él—cuando él miró, su espíritu empezó a elevarse de su inmóvil cuerpo. La esperanza revoloteó dentro de su pecho. Esperanza, alegría y sorpresa. Su cuerpo estaba destruido, pero su espíritu seguía vivo. Por supuesto, debería haberlo sabido. Él se encontraba cada día con tales espíritus, aunque ninguno había sido tan puro como el de ella. Él se puso en pie, enfrentándola, su corazón latiendo como un loco. Ella le sonrió con tristeza.

 **—** **Lo lamento tanto.** —repitió el.

 **—** **¿Por qué?** —

¿Cuándo había sido él más feliz? Ella estaba allí, con él

 **—** **. No tienes nada que lamentar.**

— **Te fallé. Si hubieses estado en tu puesto en la puerta como habías querido, esto no habría sucedido.**

 **—** **Eso no es así. Los demonios habrían destrozado el muro, y te habrían destrozado a ti, pero yo no había tenido la oportunidad, no, el placer, de vincularme contigo. No puedo arrepentirme de lo sucedido.**

 **—** **Nunca más.** No con su espíritu frente a él

 **—** **. ¿Qué pasa con los demonios?**

 **—** **Supongo que los dioses intentarán reunirlos, lamentándose de mí como un eterno fracasa. Él sacudió la cabeza.**

 **—** **Tú no eres un fracaso, amor. Has hecho todo lo que estaba en tu poder para detenerlos. La mayoría nunca habría entrado ni hasta las puertas.** —

Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado mientras la estudiaba. Ella era tan encantadora como siempre, igual que un sueño de su antigua forma. Ante de ella, su vida había sido una tierra baldía. Un momento sin ella habría sido… bueno, el infierno.

 **—** **Gracias, dulce Sasuke. Pero incluso si el muro es reparado, incluso si los demonios son de alguna manera capturados, temo que los dioses sean incapaces de contener aquí a esos demonios. —** suspiró ella **—. Siempre lucharán para escapar.**

 **—** **Los dioses encontrarán una manera**. —le aseguró él **—. Siempre lo hacen. —**

Él se estiró para abrazarla contra él, pero su mano la atravesó y él frunció el ceño, drenándose algo de su felicidad. Tocarla era una necesidad; No sería capaz de vivir sin su calor, sin su blandura. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta. Cerró los ojos durante un momento, avanzando en silenciosa agonía.

 **—** **Eres libre, Sakura. Libre del infierno, libre de las órdenes de los dioses. Puedes ir a donde quieras, hacer lo que desees.**

 **—** **Sí. Pero no te tengo a ti.** —Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos— **. Te dejaré y vagaré sola por la tierra. —**

Añadió ella con una firme sacudida de su cabeza. Aquellas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas

 **—** **. Sé que a los dioses y a las diosas se les permite elegir donde desean residir después de la vida, pero yo no tengo deseos de volver al cielo o quedarme en el infierno. A menos… ¿Te quedarás aquí? ¿Te gustaría que me quedara contigo?** —preguntó esperanzada—. **Si prefieres no tenerme, un ser al que ni siquiera puedes esperar sentir, lo entiendo pero…**

Mientras hablaba, una idea cruzó por su mente. Una salvaje idea que no descartaba, sino más bien abrazaba

 **—** **. Cuando me vinculé a ti, fue para siempre y otra eternidad. No te dejaré ahora. Pero nunca serás capaz de tocarme. Nunca…**

 **—** **Lo haré. Lo prometo.** —y con eso, hundió sus propias uñas envenenadas en su pecho, sintiendo la toxina quemándole,

Abrasándole, chamuscándole. Él gritó de angustia, sus ojos volviéndose negros. Cuando el dolor cesó, la oscuridad se desvaneció. Sus párpados aletearon abriéndose y vio que su cuerpo se había ido, una pila de cenizas, su espíritu frotado al lado de Sakura. Durante tantas veces a lo largo de los siglos, él había considerados tomar tal acción. Cualquier cosa para terminar con la monotonía de su existencia. Pero se había aferrado a la vida, por Sakura. Para verla, para imaginarla acariciándole y esperando por la oportunidad. Ahora, ese cambió era una realidad.

 **—** **Yo, también, soy libre ahora.** —dijo él **—. Realmente libre.**

 **—** **Has dejado tu vida por mí,** —

Prorrumpió ella a través de las lágrimas, y una sonrisa que no podía ocultar.

 **—** **Y lo haría otra vez. —**

Él la atrajo a sus brazos, sonriendo también, porque podía sentirla otra vez.

 **—** **Tú lo eres todo para mí. Estoy perdido sin ti.**

 **—** **Te amo tanto. —** Dijo ella, con una pequeña lluvia de besos sobre su cara

— **. Pero, ¿Qué haremos ahora?**

 **—** **Vivir. Finalmente, viviremos.**

Y lo hicieron. Cuando los dioses se dieron cuenta de que el muro entre la tierra y el infierno se había resquebrajado y una horda de Señores Demonios había sido desatada una vez sobre la tierra, enviaron un ejército a reparar el daño—pero ninguno pudo contener a los demonios. E incluso si podían, los dioses sabían que encerrarlos de vuelta al interior del infierno sería simplemente una invitación para otra rebelión. Había que hacer algo.

Aunque las piedras de la barrera habían caído, el cuerpo de la diosa de la Opresión estaba todavía vinculado al muro del infierno. Y así los dioses construyeron una prisión del tamaño de una caja con los huesos de Sakura, confiando que esos poderes que ella había esgrimido horas antes de su muerte todavía residieran en lo profundo de su médula. Ellos probaron tener razón. Una vez abierta, la caja atrajo a los demonios desde sus lugares ocultos, reteniéndolos cautivos como ni siquiera el infierno había sido capaz de hacer. Los dioses estaban encantados con su obra. Si tan solo no hubiesen dado la caja a Pandora para que la guardara… pero esa es una historia para otro momento

listo este es el fin... muchas gracias


End file.
